bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
SCS-PETA
B.B Inc and WW Industries would like to make a statement that they do not agree with the actions and/or statements regarding Real World's PETA. Such as spreading rumors that Satanists steal your pets in the late 1980s, or campaigning beer is better for you than milk in 2000, or linking milk with autism, or requesting towns to change their names to fit their morals, or the request of replacing Ben & Jerry milk with human breast milk on September 2008, or protesting a kennel club's dog show while dressed up in Ku Klux Klan uniforms in 2009, or attempting to rebrand fish as "sea kittens", or attempting to submit hyper-sexualized commercials during the Super Bowl, or planning to open up a vegan porn website in August 2011, or the claim eating chicken causes birth defects on August 2013, or the euthanization of a family's pet dog in October 2014, or criticizing Steve Irwin, or demanding to change animal-harming idioms in December 2018, or creating entire video games in order to spout sourceless claims about animal abuse. For more information regarding PETA's claims, visit the Planet PETA page, which will provide you with sources to actual PETA articles. SCS-PETA is the name of the event given to a case in Planet PETA wherein PETA spokeswoman Pamela Anderson got held captive by KFC, and 2 young chickens released her from captivity. The motive for her sudden captivity was the result of Pamela Anderson discovering KFC's hidden actions regarding life chickens, the majority of which are abusive in nature. KFC's attempt at kidnapping Pamela Anders resulted in failure. It also looked to be meaningless, as the common public already has the knowledge of KFC's company secrets apparently hardwired inside their mind, since during the time the event took place, everyone in the close vicinity of a KFC was spouting baseless-yet-somehow-true facts during this event. Name The term SCS-PETA was used since the sole individuals willing to save Pamela Anderson were the Super Chick Sisters, who were Nugget and Chickette respectively. The last part of the term refers to the event taking place on Planet PETA. Background At some point in time, Pamela Anderson found out KFC's secret business practices wherein they cut off the chickens' beaks off while they're less than 2 months old while inserting them in boiling water in order to remove their feathers. This is both unnecessary and ridiculously cruel, adding to the fact the chickens could've been euthanized before the procedures. Her attempts at exposing KFC also were in vain, as it had already become public knowledge KFC blatantly abuses their chicken. An example given is that KFC buildings decorate their signs and painting with chicken blood. And that KFC's menu includes, for example, "Crippled chicken + fries." Pamela Anderson ignored this and believed she was the first person to find out about this business practice. During all of this, PETA extended themselves to a different branch; PETT: People for the Ethical Treatment of Turtles. PETA already had each and every single animal as their focus, so it is strange they branched out to single out the protection of Koopas. One Yoshi joined PETA. Kidnapping Pamela Anderson requested that she publically release the news on live television. Coincidentally, the moment Anderson was about to relay the information, the news station got raided by Colonel Sanders Spider Bots. On-screen, the robots took Pamela Anderson away. The Super Chick Sisters, Nugget and Chickette, took notice of the attack and left their homes to take action. Which they did by raiding their nearest KFC building. Progress KFC Building Nugget and Chickette both entered the closest KFC building they could find, to raid it for a nonspecific reason. Some speculate it is the only KFC building on Planet PETA, yet despite that, they only replaced the building's KFC sign with PETA's sign. Sewer system Nugget and Chickette entered the sewer system that was connected to the KFC building they had entered, reasons for that is to destroy more Colonel Sanders Spider Bots. They were successful. Leaving the sewer system, they traveled far until they arrived at a jungle. Nonspecific jungle The Super Chick Sisters reached the jungle, which was also filled with Colonel Sanders Spider Bots. Both managed to reach the end of the jungle alive and noticed a far off factory owned by KFC. KFC Factory KFC owns a giant factory, apparently, and Pamela Anderson was brought to this location specifically. Both chickens still figured out the factory's layout and managed to find their way to Colonel Sanders. Colonel Sanders was riding a giant rideable craftship, with the express purpose of grabbing chicken from the sky. Nugget and Chickette both attacked Colonel Sanders, destroying his aircraft, and Colonel Sanders was brought to areas unknown. The Super Chick Sisters found where Pamela Anderson was brought, and escorted her out of the building, alongside freeing each and every chicken which were inside the factory. Aftermath Whether Pamela Anderson revealed KFC's shady business practice or not did not matter, as the public on Planet PETA already knew of that fact. KFC's kidnapping of Pamela Anderson did not go so well to the public eye, and wondered by KFC was still a functioning brand. Colonel Sanders is presumed dead thanks to two chickens, as his body was never found. After the freeing of all chickens locked up at the KFC Factory, KFC went bankrupt. Two years later, Pamela Anderson once again got kidnapped but by Ronald McDonald. Which is known as NSCS-PETA. Teams Liberators = ChickSisters.png|Nugget and Chickette |-|KFC = SCSSanders.png|Colonel Sanders SCSKFCBots.png|Colonel Sanders Spider Bot Category:Events